Unrequited Love
by PBPGIFWMY
Summary: Could you marry someone when you didn't love them with your whole heart? Could she? It was just a fling, that's what she told herself when she couldn't sleep. Now it was time to make a choice. My first song fic. Please read and review.
1. Lips of an Angel

**Unrequited Love**

_I know I haven't written anything in forever, but it is just because I haven't really been inspired, and I took off my last story because it was too confusing for me to keep track of. Sorry for the delay. By the way, it is a form of therapy._

_This story is dedicated to a black cat who creeps into my dreams, into my soul. I'm not sorry, but I have to let you go. PBPGIFWMY_

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Disclaimer- I don't own _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder.

Lips of an Angel

Hermione stood in from on the mirror, unable to move, yet she could feel her brain yelling at the rest of her.

_C'mon, this isn't anything different. Just put one foot before the other. Turn around, place the veil on your head and get married!_

Still, her body was in protest. She kept looking in the mirror. As she stood there, she could see him, in her mind, the man downstairs. He loved her that she knew; it was obvious to everyone. Sure, she loved him. He was everything she should want- kind, caring, gentle, honest, not particularly loquacious, but he did have his moments. The main downstairs had been there with her through everything. He is safe, familiar, and secure. She knew he would always be there and that's how she ended up here. In the old room of Ginny's in the Weasley house, in a wedding gown, frozen in front of a mirror. She looked at the veil again and just could not bring herself to put it on. Instead, she went over to the Pensieve. Looking in she knew what she had to do. Turning around, she threw a locking charm on the door, and dove into her secret dream one last time.

* * *

As she entered her secret world, she could here the music begin to play, like it always did. She took her place in the shadows and watched as the fog rolled in and candles slowly brought a glow to her surroundings.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kindda hard to talk right now._

_Honey, why you cryin'? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud._

Slowly, she saw herself. She was in a long dark blue gown standing in the middle of the room. Out of the shadows he appeared. His eyes two silver daggers, piercing straight through her heart and the perfect golden hair falling forward around his face. He looked at her, took a glance behind him, and then strode up to her, taking her waist and leading her to dance while the music continued.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on._

As Hermione watched the couple spin around, she caught a flick of light catching on silver. Just as he had done before, he emerged from the shadows, pulled her up to him and began to dance with her.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight._

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too._

_Does he know you're talking to me?_

_Would it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue._

Somewhere, Hermione's brain was trying to play catch-up with all the events taking place. But, as her dream-self had done, she began to relax and flow with the music, not really caring for explanations. Her partner hadn't said a word to her, but she understood. The pain was in his eyes as well as the music around them. She knew he was going to marry Pansy Parkinson, and the wedding was the same day as hers, a little ironic, but reality could not find them here. The bridge of the song continued as bittersweet pain ensued and both partners held on just a little more tightly.

_It's really good to hear your voice _

_Sayin' my name, it sounds so sweet_

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak._

Hermione dared look into his eyes. He glanced at her.

Hermione whispered, "I can't come back here, I can't see you again. I'm not sorry, but I have to let you go. You're too much a part of my soul. We have to move on."

_Live and die_

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

And just as in her dream, Draco stopped the dance, stroked a finger across her lips, kissed her gently, then waked back into the shadows. Leaving Hermione, both of her, standing in a sea of candlelight and fog. All alone again with a single tear.


	2. The Weddings

_Okay, I know I owe all of my readers a very big apology for pulling you around, and making all of the changes to the first chapter. I couldn't decide what I was comfortable with, and I have more ideas in my head then I know what to do with, so I am going to work them out here. _

_Here is the second chapter, and this is dedicated to all the ones who have responded to my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know if there is anything you think would be better. _

_PBPGIFWMY_

* * *

The Weddings

Hermione tried to put the memory of what had just happened between her and Draco behind her. After all, today was her wedding day, and she should be happy, damn it! But she wasn't. She wanted to run away again, and never look back. She wanted to find some where in the world where no one knew her and live a lonely life with her dreams and her Pensive.

After he left her standing there, she thought about what had occurred, why he was dressed the way he was, and looked down on the ground. She found the Daily Prophet, and all of the events which occurred moments before flooded into her mind again.

She was standing here, all dressed and ready to go, when she thought she would kill some time by reading the paper. On the cover was a picture of the two lucky couples, Harry and herself, and then Draco and Pansy. Both of the couples were smiling, and the caption had asked whose wedding would be bigger. There was a request for votes, and apparently, Harry was winning _again_. That was the reason why Draco was all dressed up, looking as dangerous to her heart as ever. So, she had dropped the paper on the floor, and let the tears fall. She tried to look herself in the mirror and tell herself a few hundred more times that it was just a summer fling, nothing more happened. He didn't care about her, and she certainly didn't care about him, but he still got to her and the fact that he knew it just pissed her off even more. That was about the time that she had developed the plan to go through the dream one more time, and then jump out of it, and destroy everything, but her heart had failed her once again, and she couldn't do it.

_What would it matter anyway, I can't get rid of the thoughts in my head; just the ones that I can't see would be all that I would be destroying. _

_Yes, but memories do fade in time, and remember Harry can give you the type of security that your poor heart needs right now. He can give you the type of family support that you need. Plus, remember that it was Lucius who had killed your parents in the first place. Do not forget that. He is just like his father, always has been and always will be. _

This argument in her head was nothing new to her either; it was one which occurred every morning when she woke up and every night when she went to bed, but it never changed anything about how she felt. She would always feel horrible afterwards because she knew she was cheating on Harry somehow, but at the same time, she just could not bring herself to let him go. Hermione rose in frustration, and yelled "DAMN IT!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was a faint knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you okay in there?" It was Ginny, she had figured everyone would hear her when she yelled inside the little house, but she couldn't contain it. She threw her hands around her mouth, trying to cover the cry that threatened to reveal her tears. After she thought she could trust her own voice, she answered-

"Yeah, yeah, I, umm…well, I am fine." Her voice squeaked at the end of the sentence, and Ginny unlocked the door. Ginny may have had to study a lot harder when it came to learning spells, but she was just as good as Hermione. She had to be with brothers like hers, and the locking charm was no problem for her.

"Hermione, what in the world is wrong with you?" Ginny came over to her best friend, dressed in the honorary bride's maids dress of emerald green; the sleeves were just off of the shoulder, and the skirt was A-frame full to the floor. She looked dashing in it, and Hermione, once again, wondered why Harry never paid any attention to the youngest Weasley.

"I don't know, Gin, I think it is just the stress of having to do this without my parents, you know? I want to marry Harry, but it just hard, knowing my parents aren't here.

Ginny flashed Hermione a small smile, and squeezed her friend in the best hug she could manage.

"I know it is hard, but between me and you, I think Harry is looking worse for wear downstairs, and any minute now, he is going to go find another dragon to face, rather than having to face you; so we need to get you down there." Ginny finished with a smile, and Hermione laughed.

"Okay, let's get ready." Ginny took one look at Hermione, shook her head, cast a simple spell, and Hermione was ready, on the outside at least. The wedding dress was a simple, strapless, A-frame, with a line of velvet around the waistline and a layer of chiffon covering the skirt of satin underneath. With a wave of her wand, Ginny had transformed Hermione from the blubbering young woman she was two seconds ago, into the beautiful confident woman she was now. She glanced into the mirror, and her waves were pinned out of her face, but hung down her back, just the way Harry liked it. And her make-up was clean and simple, with a dash of color for her face. No one would know what had happened earlier and she would hide the secret in her heart forever. She waved at the Pensive, and it disappeared into the secret compartment in her closet at home, and she breathed in and out; then headed out the door of the bedroom and out of the house.

The wedding was beautiful. The ceremony took place in the back of the Weasley house, and then the reception would be right after. Hermione looked at her guests, everyone was there, and she knew there were reporters dying to get a peek into the wedding itself, but Albus had taken care of that. Everywhere she looked, there were smiling faces with tear-filled eyes. When she looked in front of her, she saw the sun was setting casting off a wonderful glow, sending Harry's eyes alight, and shadowing his muscular face. He looked as handsome as ever, with his unruly hair, and his tall, lean frame. There were roses all over the walkway leading to the Alter, and beautiful music was playing in the background. Hermione tried to focus on the man in front of her, the one watching her with eyes as green as Ginny's dress, but all she could think about was another pair of eyes, which had watched her all throughout that sacred summer….

"You look amazingly beautiful." Hermione jerked up to find Harry right in front of her, and she looked around her. Ron was behind Harry, go figure, and Ginny was behind her. In front of them both stood Albus Dumbledore, who would do the honors. There was a rock in front of him, it was crystal clear and round except on the top. He looked at Harry, then at herself, sighed, and began the ritual.

"In moments such as this, there is time for anticipation of the future, but there is also time for reflection of all the life has given to us. I have watched both of you become meddlesome teenagers to wonderful adults, and it is my honor to perform this ceremony for you now.

Marriage is not an easy task. There are times when both of you might reconsider the decision you are making now, but know, after those times, the relationship is stronger. I have left you two alone and separate for one summer, not allowing either of you to see the other till now. Are you both willing to take part in this challenge facing you; are you willing to come to each other's aid when needed and to tell the truth no matter what the cost? Are you willing to stand side by side, knowing the only way to live life is together? If not, then now is the time to speak, for if you are, then I ask you to place both of your hands on this rock in front of me."

Harry already had his hands on the rock, ready to bind the desire in his heart to hers, Hermione just stood there, absorbing the full consequences of what she was about to do. She lifted her hands, and placed it on the rock as well. She focused on the first time Harry had kissed her and when she first realized she was in love with him. When he had said "I love you" to her, his eyes begging her to repeat it back to him. Did she love him? Yes, she knew she did, but the type of love she had for Harry was a comfortable, warm love; not the burning fire that burned her when Draco was around, either in her head or in her presence. She felt him now, but pushed him aside, and focused on the events in front of her.

The rock glowed black, then yellow, then red, and finally a deep blue. Albus looked up to see what color the two have created, smiled, and tapped their left wrists with his wand. Instantly, there was a wedding band of lettering around her left wrist and then a chain of silver which connected to the band of lettering around Harry's wrist as well.

Harry looked at her and smiled. He was much taller than she was, and leaned his head down on hers. She noticed there were beads of sweat running all down his face, and then she seen his eyes the color of liquid green fire, and realized he was crying.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you." All she could do was let a single tear creep down her face, and he brushed it away. She smiled as big as she knew was expected of her, and raised herself up on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

* * *

Draco stood in the back of the yard, watching the perfect pair, forcing himself not to run up to the idiot and take her for himself. How could she? His anger flared. Didn't she know how much she meant to him? What of that precious summer? What of all of the dreams she had? Yes, he knew she had them, if anything was revealed in their last rendezvous. He smirked to himself. But, she had said she had to move on. He couldn't really blame her, not after the way he had treated her that summer. But she had to understand, he had an image to uphold, and there were consequences for not. He was a Malfoy and he wasn't supposed to fall for the Mudblood, but he did anyway, and now, he was reduced to abandoning his own wedding to watch the ceremony of the perfect pair. He was so sure she knew he was there, but she didn't do anything, and when he tried to sneak into her mind, she slammed him out; an obvious declaration of rejection.

He supposed he should use his Time Turner, and go back to his own wedding, get married to Pansy Parkinson, but after feeling her lips on his, there was no way he could.

Oh, his wedding was bigger and far more lavishing, with the candles set all over, and Pansy's dress was something out of the Royal family's vaults, but she didn't hold a candle to Hermione in his eyes, and he couldn't do it.

_Well, Draco, what the hell are you going to do? You can't stand here much longer before the party starts, so go back to your own life, marry Pansy, and then have a happy life. It is time to move on._

Draco pulled the little hourglass from underneath his shirt, and gave it a good spin. The world began to spin around him faster and faster, and then he was standing in the middle of his dressing room again, dress slacks on, white shirt hanging out. He grabbed for the shirt, stuffed it into his pants, and threw on his jacket. Tired of trying to dress while being pissed off, he cast a spell on himself, and then walked out of the door.

The first floor of the Malfoy Mansion was completely decked out with candles, beautiful little flowers on the railings and in the chandeliers and the scent of lavender had filled the room. He walked over to his mother, who was sitting down in the front, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Is everything okay, dear?"

"Yeah, Mum, everything is fine." Mrs. Malfoy examined her son, and he knew she didn't believe him, but there was nothing she could do about it now, without ruining the family name, so she kept quiet, much like she did when her husband was alive, and let the tears fall.

Draco knew his mother was crying, and he knew why, but there was nothing he could do about it now. There was no reason to stop the wedding, and the bride was floating down the stairs. Draco looked at his bride, but all he could see was Hermione. The way she was floating to Harry, right about now, and the way she looked when she seen him up close…

"You are now husband and wife, treat eachother with dignity and respect, and find love, life, happiness, and joy." The minister was finished with the ceremony, the bracelets of writing around their left wrists connected with gold, and Pansy was smiling up at Draco with a look of happiness on her face, so he smiled back, leaned down and pecked her on the mouth. With that, the house was transformed into the reception, Pansy was hauled off to who knows where, and Draco made a fast line to the bar. He needed something strong and quick. He didn't care where she had gone, only that right about now, he knew he had just married the wrong girl.


	3. The Honeymoon

_Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to one and all who have been patient enough for me to get this chapter up. I know it has taken a long time, so here it is. Let me know if you enjoy it or not. PBPGIFWMY_

The Honeymoon

Hermione awoke from one dream into another. She could hear the waves crashing against the beach outside, feel the sun's rays warming her skin, and a soft breeze whispering against her flesh. She rolled over in bed to feel warmth against her fingertips and she looked over to find Harry sleeping peacefully. She reached over and pulled a hair out of his face.

_He has been so understanding I wasn't to love him so much. _Her heart ached inside.

_So why can't you? _Argued her head.

_Because loving him is comfortable, there isn't fire, but there is warmth. I want passion!_

_Give it a chance._

Just then, Harry opened his eyes, he smiled.

"Mornin' Sleepy." Hermione whispered.

"Mornin' Beautiful." She blushed and lowered her head. Harry lifted hear head and kissed her, leaving her head spinning. Then, he bounded out of the bed and made a dash for the shower, smiling at his advantage.

"Oh no you don't, Harry James Potter! I was up first!" Hermione threw back the covers, scrambling to reach the bathroom door. But she was too late, he shut and locked the door.

"No fair, you cheated and I know it! If you don't let me in…" She threatened at the door.

"You'll what Mrs. Potter? Dared Harry, opening the door revealing he was only in a towel around the waist. Hermione stood there completely shocked; mouth wide open as she took in her husband's choice of apparel or lack there of, and the muscular body that was his. Harry was not in bad shape at all. True this was her husband, but in the last two nights, Harry had chosen to sleep in a t-shirt and sleep pants. She knew his chest was muscular and his arms were strong to hold her because of the way he always held on to her at night, but she had never imagined the sight she had now. The whole body was pure sinew and muscle; nothing overpowering, but still there along with the six-pack set of abs. When she looked back at his face, he was smiling sheepishly, but still looking at her for her approval. When she didn't give him one, he took advantage of the situation again, and pulled his unsuspecting wife back into the bathroom with him. Hermione squealed with laughter all the way.

* * *

Draco watched as Pansy was trying on outfits in Paris. She looked absolutely fine in them, but…

_But what?_

He hated the fact that She was married, so was he, but there was nothing he could do about it. Earlier in the day, he red in the Daily Prophet the wonderful couple were staying in Dominic; a little tropical island with plenty of scenery. In the featured picture, Hermione looked distracted, but Harry was with her.

Draco tried again to see her mind, but she was very preoccupied in the bathroom and wasn't alone.

It's not like he was wallowing in misery; just that he wanted to know that he wasn't so easy to replay, but he deserved it, oh, how he deserved it.

-Flashback-

The wind was soft at times and completely unruly in others, tossing her beautiful curls all over. The clouds overhead looked menacing and if a wizard didn't know any better, he could have sworn she was bringing it on herself. But, he did know better. Still he approached her with caution. She snapped her head up.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing?"

"Why? I'm just a filthy Mudblood worth a couple of Galleon, right?" Temper flaring in her tear-shed eyes.

"Hermione, it's not like that." Seeing her arched eyebrow, he admitted the truth. "Well, okay, it is like that, but that was before…"

"Before what, Malfoy? Before you found out hat you could love me? That I am the perfect girl for you? Before what!" Her voice held all of the sarcasm and hurt she always had towards him. He didn't think the truth would come easily, but he didn't expect her to make it this hard on him.

"Before he slept with me!" piped in Pansy.

-End of Flashback-

Draco snapped back to the present. Not only had he used Hermione as a bet; C'mon, the "Prefect Couple" were separated for the whole summer, who in their wizarding mind didn't want to separate that, but he had let her fall for him, then fell for her himself, and that's when his whole life fell apart. Just when things couldn't get worse, Pansy had to bring that into the mix. The revelation of Draco and Pansy had pushed Hermione back into Harry's arms, and he was left with Pansy. He couldn't turn pansy away and let the world know about this pain over Hermione, so he moved on, on the outside. He supposed it wasn't fair to Pansy, but he also knew the only thing she wanted was the Malfoy name. Hell, she hadn't even consummated their marriage yet, which as fine with him. He didn't care.

"I'm going back to the mansion" Draco stated nonchalantly. Pansy looked up and waved a hand at him. With that he was gone.

* * *

After arriving at the mansion, Draco locked himself in his old bedroom and focused on Hermione. This time she was receptive. He could see her sitting on a rock, looking out at the sea. After a few seconds, they were alone in their own world again, face to face.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione beamed.

"Hello." was his cold reply.

"I didn't expect you."

"Obviously." His attitude was showing.

Disgusted she replied, "What do you want?"

"How's your honeymoon?" he asked sardonically

"Umm, good, I guess. How's yours?" she asked sencerely.

"You know how Pansy is, she gets my name and I get to be alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "So, why did you marry her anyway?"

"Why do you think?" To retaliate against you!" How can you marry him, love him with all we had?!"

"The same way you could tell me you love me and yet sleep with Pansy!" Draco stood there, fire coursing through his veins. Damn, she was sexy when she was pissed. He was mad also, but more than anything, he wanted to rip to shreds that little sundress she had on and do everything he had ever dreamed about to her. Unable to control himself anymore, he slammed his lips into hers.

She pushed him away with the same fire showing in her eyes. She raised her hand to slap him, but he anticipated the move and grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you think about that when Potter tries to kiss you. He may make you melt, but he can't bring fire to your eyes like me. He is warm air, but **I** am the fire inside you." With that he was gone again.

* * *

Draco returned to present surroundings, satisfied with him. His pants felt a little tighter, but the look of vulnerability in her eyes told him he was still there, somewhere. There was still a spark of the romance they shared and now all he needed to do was fuel the flames a bit. A sinister smile played on his lips as he relived the moment in his head once again.

* * *

Hermione sat on the rock in complete shock. She let him in because they were married to their respective others; that should have stopped him from going too far. But then again, it was Draco and neither one of her men, Draco nor Harry knew the meaning of the words rules or boundaries. Honestly though, she wanted to see him; just see him. Nothing better or worse. Just to see what he looks like. Now she wished he was just gone, and in his place stood the normal single tear. 


End file.
